


An Old Friend

by EmeraldJaded



Series: M.I.A. - Almighty Johnsons Missing Scenes [3]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Anders REALLY did when he vanished from the Bergerbar.  (stupid little drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Almighty Johnsons, but I so love messing with the characters!
> 
> Author's Notes: I challenged myself (inspired by my friend Silvormoon) to take a word from the dictionary and write a short story based around the definition. So, I’ve asked for people to select a page, a number, and a specific pair/show from a list.
> 
> This is the challenge that I accepted from my hubby. The word is Misconception (insert definition here) and the show was Almighty Johnsons. The first thing that came to mind? What Anders REALLY did when he vanished from the Bergerbar.

He really hated that feeling of recognizing someone but not knowing from where. All night the woman with the pretty blonde hair kept catching his attention. The feeling that he knew her kept growing stronger every time he glanced her way. She wasn’t one of his conquests but someone from his childhood…of that he was certain. It just felt wrong to just go ask her while with what he supposed was her family so he decided to wait for the opportune moment to talk to her.

As the night rolled on, even with how much of a blast he was having with his brothers, he couldn’t stop wondering if he would ever get the chance. A few minutes later, she headed towards the front of the restaurant and he took his chance to go talk to her.

“Excuse me,” he said as she finished her quick phone call. “I know this is going to sound like a pick up line, but I swear it’s not. I swear I know you from somewhere, though I can’t for the life of me remember where.”

“Ever been to Norsewood?” She’d known him, he knew she remembered him by the smile on her face.

“I grew up there,” Anders chuckled. “My name is Anders Johnson, and you are?”

The woman only laughed as she pulled him into a hug. “I hope you remember a Karen White.”

Anders could only nod as they talked for the next 20 minutes about old times and agreeing to meet soon. They ended their conversation as Ander’s bladder started screaming for relief. Karen made her phone call and returned to her brother and nephew.

* * *

 

**1 Month Later**

Axl couldn’t believe it. He was delivering a pizza to one of Anders’ bimbos. The same bimbo that earned a bucket of ice down his brother’s pants. Now that he was getting a good look at her, he didn’t think she really fit Anders normal type.

“So, you really are Axl, aren’t you?” The confusion must have registered on his face as she just started laughing at him.

“I went to school with your brother Anders back in Norsewood,” she informed him as she signed the credit card receipt. “There were a couple of times that I babysat for you and Ty while he went to work and your brother was out of town. He used to tutor me in exchange.”

“He never mentioned that.”

“Why should he? You dumped ice down his pants just because you thought he screwed me in the restaurant.” Taking the pizza from his hands, she fixed him with an icy stare. “You boys need to learn how to talk to each other instead of jumping to conclusions. I never slept with Anders and never will. He just doesn’t have the right equipment for me.

The End


End file.
